


Wading into the deep end

by multiplefandomfan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Birthday Gift Fic, But only slight implications, Coming Out, Fluff, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, M/M, Multi attempts comedy, Nervous Peter Parker, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Parental units attempting to embarrass offspring, Superfamily (Marvel), parental units being embarrassed by offspring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22799758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multiplefandomfan/pseuds/multiplefandomfan
Summary: This is an Avengers fic but set in the Harry Potter world.It is Peter's birthday and he'd like to introduce his boyfriend to his adopted parents. That'll go just fine... right?
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 130
Collections: Avengers as Family, Deadpool and Spiderman





	Wading into the deep end

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This is a (slightly belated....) birthday gift for the most splendid and wonderful Evanna_Adams. 
> 
> It was written with much babbling at the wonderful TanakaYuuko and the title was provided by the lovely onlymorelove. :) SHOWER THEM ALL WITH LOVE.

Unusually, for England, it was a warm summer’s late afternoon. The sun hovered just above the tree-line bracketing the flower-rich garden, casting its’ last rays of warmth into the garden. The bench, placed tactically close to the house so that it could catch the last rays of whatever sun did happen to be present, was currently being occupied by two posteriors. 

The bench itself was worn, but not that tatty type of worn from being uncared for, that type of worn that demonstrates much usage and love over the years. Many feet had rested upon this bench with knees propping up hefty tomes as eyes devoured the treasured words within. This bench had felt the detritus from thousands of pencil shavings and particles of charcoal dust from drawings achieved upon it. And let’s not discuss the amount of coffee that had been spilt on it. The wood was littered with rings from mugs of past days filled to the brim with that life-giving elixir. 

It was definitely a well-loved bench. 

And now? Two posteriors rested on it, one owner of said posterior leaning on the taller one next to him as its’ owner feverishly worked on his planning for the oncoming term. 

“That… that might challenge the sixth years… Though I’ve got young Shuri in that group. Did I tell you that Shuri is doing NEWTs with me, Steve? It took some work, but I managed to keep her out of Banner’s paws! I’ll bring in some more advanced potions because of her, we’re going to have so much fun!”

Steve, book held at an awkward angle to account for his husband’s lying all over him, nodded in an absent minded fashion. “You might have mentioned it once or twice,” he mumbled, more to show he was paying attention. “Bruce was not pleased. He wanted her in his classes. He said she showed aptitude in Transfigeration too, and was wasted just cooking things.” 

“That’s right… He did. Well, students before bros, clearly!” The sheer satisfaction that drenched Tony’s voice clearly indicated all the guilt he did not remotely feel. 

“I’ll remind him that you said that, sweetums.” Steve grinned, pressing a kiss into the ever so slightly greasy hair resting on his shoulder. Much as he enjoyed the summer holidays, he did not enjoy the way his husband seemed to forget all forms of cleanliness as he became completely entrenched in his work. 

“Thank you, Pookie.” Tony replied, tip of his quill resting between his teeth as he chewed on it in thought. They usually called each other such names to try and irritate their son, Peter, who they were expecting to arrive soon-ish, but sometimes the habit cropped up on them even when he wasn’t around.

Tony most certainly did not secretly enjoy the absolutely ridiculous names. That would be ludicrous. Speaking of Peter.... “Did you finish decorating the cake?” 

Steve arched a futile eyebrow, one who’s sarcastic tone went completely over his husband who wasn’t even looking at him. “What do you think I was doing in the kitchen for an hour earlier?” 

Tony shrugged, “Getting lost in fantasies of past sexual times in there? I do that often enough.” Steve was about to laugh and utter some form of snappy comeback when he was interrupted before he’d even begun.

“Daaaaaaaaad!” Came the voice of their now 17-year old son as he pulled the door leading into the house closed behind him. “That is _not_ what I want to hear you talk about on my birthday of all days! You guys are old. You don’t do that stuff anymore. You stopped the moment you adopted me.” 

Tony oofed as their nearly full grown son flopped straight on top of him, causing the bench beneath them to groan at the added weight. “Petey. Lungs. Ribs. Stomach. _Paper-work!_ ” He gasped as his demonic offspring moved his lanky frame around until he was comfortable, regardless of the living cushion beneath him.

“Will make you some new ones. I’m allowed to do magic out of school now.” came the grunt from the teen currently doing his best to smush himself inside his father. 

Steve chuckled from his lofty position of being unencumbered by the added weight. “And how many spells did you show off to young Harley today?”

“...One or two… He was all enthusiastic and interested. I was showing him how to do them, so it definitely counted as tutoring!” Came the grunt, muffled by flesh and clothing.

That made Steve chuckle, “I remember when I turned 17 my Ma ended up accioing my wand off me as she grew so irritated by my constant spells. I think the final straw was me filling a glass of water and summoning it upstairs. She...might have been going upstairs at the same time and the glass collided into her sending water all over the place. She was not impressed - made me practise my house-work spells for several hours before taking my wand off me.” 

Peter and Tony both snickered, their faces creasing into the precise same expression, something that never failed to amuse Steve. He noticed that, as usual, Tony didn’t share a similar experience from his own youth. But Tony had had a less than ideal upbringing, despite the money that ‘Ye Greate and Wealthy House of Stark’ had been able to sling around without care. He rarely spoke about his parents when Peter was around, and, bless the boy, Peter was sensitive enough to not ask questions. He instead indulged in the love and adulation that Sarah, Steve’s own mother, bestowed on her favourite grandson. 

“Is that why you’re so good at folding and ironing spells, Pa? All that practise? I guess Grandma used that as a punishment fairly frequently.” Peter questioned, a cheeky grin on his face that was audible even though the expression itself was concealed.

Steve rubbed Tony’s shoulder fondly to remove any possible sting from his words before it could set in, “Well, have you seen your Father’s attempts? Best to leave him to his potions.” 

“Hey!” came the instantaneous response, as Steve had known it would, “Why should I try and do them when, if I do it badly enough, I know you’ll take over and do it for me?” 

Peter didn’t try and disguise the bark of laughter at Steve’s expression. “I’ll remember that trick, thanks Dad!” He determinedly ignored the exaggerated expression of betrayal his Pa sent him.

Steve, in an attempt to derail this conversation, decided it best to change the subject. “So, did you have a nice birthday then, Peter? How was Harley? Other than being impressed by your ability at doing spells outside of school.” 

As the pair conversed over him, Tony managed to extricate his hands and papers sufficiently so that he could carry on his planning. One hand absentmindedly fell to his son’s head and started petting his hair in a rhythmic fashion. It wasn’t quite as soft as it had been when he was a baby and they’d first fallen in love with him, but it was still ridiculously soft and fluffy. Just like a duck’s downy feathers - they’d called Peter ‘duck’ for years when he was a toddler. That had indeed been the boy’s first bout of accidental magic - transfiguring something, an egg? Into a duck. 

The memory brought a smile to Tony’s face. Where had the years gone? How could that pudgy faced toddler have turned into this behemoth who was taller than Tony and did not let him forget it. Tony bit his lip and focused anew on his work. He had sworn to himself that he would _not_ be one of those parents who got emotional over every little mile-stone. It was not the Stark way. 

Steve, as sensitive as ever, squeezed his husband’s shoulder affectionately as he chatted quietly with the intelligent young man their son was becoming whilst Tony worked quietly alongside them. 

The early evening slowly turned into evening proper as lumos was cast by three wands and lights were lit to push back the encroaching shadows. Food was cooked and consumed and work was put away for the evening at Steve’s insistence. 

It was Tony who first addressed the awkward and slightly nervous air that had slowly been growing on Peter. “You alright, kid?” he asked quietly while Steve was inside making drinks for everyone. It wasn’t that Peter preferred Tony, but sometimes he found it easier to talk to him - probably due to all their shared work in potions. The experimental nature and fact that half the work they did together involved failures and then retries just made it easy for Peter to confide in Tony. 

Peter, eyes uncharacteristically directed away from his father and hands fiddling with his cutlery, swallowed in another display of nerves before speaking “I wanted to talk to you and Pa about something tonight. And I’m pretty sure you’ll be fine about it. I’m just...nervous? I think? It’s not anything bad! Well. I don’t think it’s bad. I really really don’t want you to think it’s bad. Can we just ...yanno...wait a bit until Pa’s back?” 

Tony’s eyes crinkled at his son’s word vomit and his arm reached around to bring the suddenly youthful looking boy into his arms. “Of course, kid.” was all he said as he pressed a kiss into the boy’s shaggy hair. The babble hadn’t really given him any clues about what Petey wanted to say to them, but he had a fairly good idea nonetheless. There weren’t that many things that Peter would be nervous about talking to them about, he didn’t think. “I know I shouldn’t say this before you’ve told us, but I’m pretty certain that there aren’t any things you could say that would make us stop loving you, or be less proud of you than we are.”

Steve chose that moment to return, three mugs of hot chocolate born safely within his giant hands, and frowned as he caught the last of Tony’s words and picked up on the tension in Peter’s frame. “Something you want to tell us, Petey? I agree with Tony, by the way, just to make that clear. We love you, so so much.” He placed the mugs down on the table and sat himself down on Peter’s other side, hoping that his son felt supported and loved rather than hemmed in. He leaned in so that he bumped Peter’s shoulders lightly, but didn’t put an arm around him the way Tony already had. That may be a step too far and make the lad feel too pressured.

Peter relaxed slightly as he was surrounded by his parents, surrounded by a physical warmth and vocalisations of love. “I. Well. It’s just. Stupid _words!_ I practised saying this so much! I just kind of have a friend. Who’s a boy. And he’s kind of a boyfriend. Sort of. I like him a lot. And we hold hands and stuff. And. Just. I _know_ you two are together and Aunty Nat has Aunty Pepper and you’re fine with that, but it might be different when it’s your own kid, you know? And we can still adopt! And I really, really don’t want to that kid who fuels those stupid things that people say about having two gay Dads has made me gay. Because it hasn’t! You just show me that it’s ok to love who I want. And I happen to like this boy a lot. And I still think girls are pretty too! So I guess that makes me bi? But… yes, that’s. That’s what I wanted to say… and you’re now both hugging me tightly, so I guess that means you’re not mad or sad or disappointed or anything?” 

His nervous torrent of words were slowed by the tightening of his parents arms around him and their unison’d chant of ‘No’. “Definitely not mad, Petey. We’d never be mad about that. We love you, so much. Have you _seen_ what I’m married to? we’d never judge you for loving a boy” Tony mumbled around his son’s hair where he pressed another kiss softly.

“Thank you for trusting us enough to tell us, Peter.” Steve continued, squeezing the young man’s shoulder gently. “I’m proud of you. We’re proud of you. That’s never an easy conversation to have. We love you, so, so much. ” 

Peter swiped at his eyes with his free hand, fiercely scrubbing away any tears before they could properly form. “I...I love you both too. Just… thank you? For, just for being you guys. I am so, so lucky.” He sniffed loudly, feeling his face heat up as he scrubbed at his face again.  
Steve echoed the young man’s slightly tremulous smile as his own eyes watered, overwhelmed with love for his son and husband. “I think we’re the lucky ones, Pete. I thank Merlin every day for bringing you to us” He sniffed as well, producing a hanky from one of his pockets and using it to wipe his own nose and eyes.

Tony, his own eyes suspiciously damp, cut in with a “Alright, alright you two old rusty water buckets. Petey! Don’t use your hand to wipe your nose, how old are you anyway? I thought you were 17 now, not 3? Using your sleeve like a toddler…. Honestly! Where are those manners that we spent all those years cruelly beating into you, hm?” He rustled his hand around in his own pocket and came out with a cloth. He examined it briefly, and having decided that it only had minimal amounts of suspicious stains on it, wiped it over his son’s teary face. “There. That looks marginally cleaner than your sleeve. No spreading your gross teenage germs around this house hold, young man! So who is this lucky fellow, anyway? Why don’t you borrow Butterfingers and invite him over? We still have cake to eat, you know!”

Without breaking stride in his speech, Tony pushed himself to his feet rapidly, one hand going to steady his son who had been leaning on him without thought as he bustled inside to collect his precious Stygian owl, who’s gorgeous tufts gave him a look of permanent surprise, and who’s inability to keep letters safely within his claws had earned him the name ‘Butterfingers’

Both Steve and Peter watched the man leave in vague amusement, used to the man’s antics and discomfort with overt emotions. He had found it much easier when Peter was younger, but it seemed the older the boy got, then the more uncomfortable Tony got with open displays of emotion. “He does love you.” Steve reassured, just in case Peter needed the verbal reassurance.

“I know,” Peter replied, a slightly teary smile still visible as he wiped the grubby cloth over his face once more. “He shows it in so many ways that it doesn’t really bother me when he runs from moments like this.” 

Steve didn’t try to prevent himself from clutching the boy to him. “We are so, so lucky to have you. You’re so smart, so sensitive. You are a truly amazing young man, Peter.” Peter coloured at the words and allowed himself to be swallowed up by his Father’s warm arms. The pair sat in silence for a time, enjoying the peace and quiet that was seldom available in their hectic lives. Birds provided a background chorus as they twittered at each other their evening songs as a gentle breeze rustled soothingly through the surrounding leaves.

A few moments later, Tony returned with Butterfingers perched proudly on his shoulder and an old shoe clutched firmly within one hand whilst the other bore a piece of parchment. “Here! He exclaimed excitedly - I’ve created a Portkey so he can come over straight away. How old is he? Is he in your class? Does he know how to apparate yet? Is he from school?” 

Peter grinned slightly, shaking his head as he accepted the parchment and scrawled out a quick note. “He’s in the year above me and can indeed apparate. Though he hates it, so I’m sure he’ll appreciate the Portkey, Dad. Thanks for making one!” He picked up the quill that Tony had been using earlier and quickly scrawled out a note before attaching it to Butterfingers already waiting leg. He whispered into the owl’s ear then encouraged him to hop up onto his wrist where he provided a launching point. The whole family watched as Butterfingers bunched up his muscles and, with assistance from Peter, launched himself into the air with several graceful flaps. Peter swiftly ducked his head so as to not be knocked by the flapping wings, a movement that he was well accustomed to, and the family watched as the old owl spread his wings and flew off into the early evening sky. 

“He’s not… pushing you for anything, is he Pete?” came his Pa’s next question, a short while later. His furrowed brow indicated that he had been worrying over that thought quietly for some time. And it was that honest concern which broke the last bands of worry in Peter’s chest. That was his Pa. Always seeing the best in people until the possibility came that either he or his Dad were being hurt. Pa always says that they were both too soft and keen to please people, and always worried about them.

Peter leaned into his Pa, and pushed as much reassurance into his voice as he possibly could. “No, Pa. He really, really isn’t. He’s really, really good to me. And we’ve been uh…” and here he just _felt_ the heat rushing into his cheeks. We’ve not been doing anything much really. He said that he knows that 16 is the age of consent, but that still felt pretty young, so we’ve just been, you know, kissing and that kind of thing and making sure we were both happy. I’m his first proper relationship too, and he’s… a little nervous about the way he looks? So we’re taking things slowly.”

Tony did not even try to hide the fond smile that he felt growing within him. “He sounds like he’s as shy as you are, love.” he added a ruffle of the hair to soften his words. “Just as long as you kids play it safe! I know we can magic away most things these days, but still, safe sex is not just a recommendation!” 

“Dad!” Came Peter’s horrified response as the fire in his cheeks grew even worse. “Just… stop! You’re awful!”

His horrified words were interrupted by both his evil parents snickers of pure amusement. “I hate you. Both of you.” He muttered, hands covering his face in a vague attempt to regain some dignity. Both his parents, damn them, just laughed. 

And that was when his boyfriend arrived.

Now, if Peter were in his boyfriend’s situation, he’d have come in quietly. He’d have been concerned about making a good impression and been on his utmost best behaviour. Particularly as one of Peter’s parents was the Potions teacher and the other was the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. His boyfriend didn’t take Potions for NEWTs, but he certainly took DADA. And his Pa did have a reputation for being pretty fierce. 

That boy was most definitely not Peter. 

“Hi Prof Stark-Rogers! How’s it hanging for a banging? Hi Prof Rogers-Stark! I come in peace, honest. Please don’t kill me for wanting to...you know… with your son? Don’t make it so that I’m coming in pieces… Your son loves me! Think of his pain!” 

Steve and Tony both froze as the familiar tones wafted into their previously peaceful garden. 

Wade.

Wilson. 

Their son, sweet little Peter, was dating Wade Wilson. 

...What had they done to deserve this? 

“Good evening, Mr. Wilson.” Steve managed to get out after he and Tony had finished exchanging a horrified look between the pair of them.

See. It wasn’t that Wade was a _bad_ student, or indeed person, per say. He just talked a lot. And had very little shame. Or verbal filter. And no compunctions about irritating, well, anybody. He enjoyed making people look foolish, and had the brains and abilities to back up that enjoyment. 

Wade bounced over, bright smile wide spread over his lips. “Good evening! How are your holidays going? Man, Prof. Rogers-Stark, you look so much less imposing than you do at school! Tony, Dad. Can I call you Dad?”

Tony blinked, before turning his gaze from Steve to a flat-out laughing, traitorous, son. “No…” he managed to get out as his gaze switched over to the grinning Wade who had somehow magicked himself a fourth mug with a steaming beverage from it without being noticed.

“Oh, please? Professor Rogers-Stark is so long to say! It makes my mouth tired, and then there’s less time for actually important stuff to come out.” Those words were said with a definite leer in Peter’s direction which caused the young man to laugh even harder as a blush definitely stole over his face. “Or how about Pops? I know it’s American, but I’ve always liked Pops. No? No Pops?” 

Tony didn’t want to know what expression his face had turned to to cause Wade to switch away from Pops so quickly. Or why the young man was suddenly backing away so that he was firmly sandwiched next to Peter. Though maybe that had been a tactical move judging from the cat got the cream smile on his son’s face.

“Prof? How about Prof? Oh I know! Doc! Please please please please can we go with Doc? Why does no one call you that? You’ve got the doctorates! … Though I guess that would open you up to far many “What’s up, Doc?” jokes…Is that a bad thing, though? I really don’t think it is.” 

Tony said nothing as his head slowly slipped down until it was hiding in his hand. “Petey...please. How do you make him stop? And I appreciate the irony of _me_ saying that.”

He looked up again as the words that the older teen was spouting suddenly became more muffled and grinned at his son’s expression and the fact that the younger teen had placed his hand over the olders’ mouth. “Like this,” he said, grinning proudly before disgust twisted his expression, and he withdrew his hand, wiping it on the other boy’s t-shirt.“eww. Wade! That’s disgusting. Don’t lick me!”

Wade moved his head back, a smug grin placed firmly across his lips. “But I thought we were going to talk about doing sex stuff now you’re 17. And we all know I’m sexy.”

Tony swiftly returned his head to his hand, this time near-falling on Steve for additional strength. “Save me, husband. I am not doing _that_ to get the demon-spawn to shut up. His teen-germs need to stay far away from me! I’m delicate and get sick easily. You can keep his germs all to yourself, Pete.” 

It was clear the moment Wade’s actual words sunk into his head. The speed that he swung his head back around to face the teens made even Steve’s neck ache.

“No. Nope. Nein. Niet. Non. No. Bu shi de. Iie. N. O. Nuh-huh. La la la la. Not happening.” The stream of denials had everyone focusing on him, even DUM-E, Tony’s cat familiar, stalked his way back up the garden path from where he had been chasing insects. His black, furry form blended neatly into the lengthening evening shadows, all apart from his one brilliantly white leg which made him stick out like a sore thumb. 

Tony joined his son in blushing slightly. “...A little strong?” he mock-whispered to Steve who was working on not smiling. Instead of verbally replying, Steve just held up two fingers pressed closely together with only a tiny bit of space between them. “...I get the message.”

Tony then promptly threw his head onto his husband’s shoulder and started to sob in the loudest, most dramatic fashion he could. “But… but Snoodles! How can I be calm when our dear little Pete-y Pie is growing up?!”

With a mock stutter of breath in his voice, Steve began to pat Tony’s shoulder softly. “There, there, my dear Pumpkin. I know. I know, my heart. My Moon. It did have to happen at some point.” 

Peter, his cheeks now the colour of the bright red Gryffindor sweater that Wade was wearing (despite the fact that he wasn’t in Gryffindor), rolled his eyes and mirrored his father by burying his head in his boyfriend’s shoulder. “I hate you both.So much.” He muttered. 

Wade, for once in his life, said nothing. And just grinned while he rubbed Peter’s shouldered and back. Steve glanced over at him as he continued to ‘comfort’ Tony, and the moment he saw Wade’s hand dip slightly too close to Peter’s waist, very slowly quirked one eyebrow. 

Wade didn’t allow his hand to dip that low again.

Instead, he opened his mouth. Peter, warned by some sixth sense of the incoming disaster, froze and reached his hand up to try and cover his boyfriend’s mouth.

But he was too slow.

“Does that mean we have permission to bang?”

Steve and Tony both froze in their movements. As one, they swung their heads around to fully face the younger wizard and slowly rested their hands on their wands.

“No.” Came the answer as one calm, serene voice.

Wade shrugged. “Worth the ask.” 

The rest of the evening continued with banter passing cheerfully around between the four of them. Peter cheerfully set some _lumos_ spells to push back the darkening sky, which no one commented on as the other three ‘adults’ sneakily put them out again as fast as the teen could light them. 

Steve brought out Peter’s birthday cake, a mint chocolate chip monstrosity that Bruce had made and Steve had spent hours painstakingly decorating until it was in the shape of an eight-legged giant spider, much to Wade’s horror. Peter, when he saw it, burst into laughter and promptly told his boyfriend the story of how Hagrid had taken him to see the giant spiders when he was about seven years old in the Forbidden Forest. And how displeased his parents had been. But how they’d acclimatised to his love of all arachnids and made a cake in the shape of a spider every year since.

Wade shuddered, and refused to admit that the cake was delicious, and he’d quite enjoyed eating the eyeballs.

The four then made plans for Peter’s actual party which was going to be that coming weekend. Tony and Steve conceded that Wade could indeed stay the night, even if he did only live in the next door village, but only if he would help to tidy up in the morning. 

And slept on the sofa.

Tony and Peter did get diverted for a good half an hour as they debated the use of several different potions in increasingly loud volumes as the pair got more and more frustrated in their discussions of what some of the other ‘leading’ potions experts were saying and how wrong it was. That discussion was derailed rather swiftly by DUM-E attempting to jump on Tony’s lap, missing, and instead landing _in_ the cake and knocking it to the floor. Steve and Wade just exchanged a look and both rolled their eyes in fond amusement in the face of their partners’ irritation. 

Whilst everyone was cleaning up DUM-E’s mess (Steve really was a dab hand with his _scourgify_ charm). Tony pulled something from his pocket and muttered a quick ‘wingardium leviosa’ under his breath. He watched as the little foil packet floated over towards his son who caught it and looked it over in confusion for a moment, before a light pink dusted its’ way over his cheeks once more. He nodded to his Dad who most certainly did not give him a wink in return. 

Wade spoke up, once again before Peter could think of a curse to stop him, “Oh, thanks Prof R-S! Was that one strawberry flavoured? Because man! Strawberry flavoured is so over-rated. I had higher exp-” 

It was at that point that Peter had got his wits together and cast a ‘silencio’ charm at his boyfriend before glaring fiercely at him. Wade just smiled softly and blew him a kiss whilst both Steve and Tony muttered (definitely not unwillingly) ‘finite incantem’ to end the charm. 

Eventually, it was late enough to send Wade home. Peter had been yawning for a good half an hour and Tony was snuggled up practically in Steve’s lap, dark eyes barely focusing on the conversations carrying on above his head. DUM-E was curled up on his wizard’s backside, his white paw sticking out as he attempted to lick at it every now and again. That and battered said owner’s head frequently with his tail every time he got remotely excited by the sight of a moth or other flying insect. 

Wade had just popped inside with the mugs whilst Steve and Peter attempted to dislodge the reticent cat. 

“You know what, Pete? Steve said after a moment. “You’ve done alright.”

Peter just smiled.


End file.
